This is the First Day of Our Lives
by Your Iron Lung
Summary: If we'd never met, I bet I'd be dead. .../Hanna bromance songfic


{…}  
_'This is the first day of my life.'_

That was not the first thing I thought when I first met Hanna Cross. In fact, I believe my first thought was something along the lines of reminding myself that Hanna was not a boy's name, even though it was clearly a bespectacled young man before me. I wouldn't think of it till later, but if I'd known then what meeting Hanna had in store for me, I would have realized that it was, in fact, probably the first day of my life. Or, as Hanna would say, my 'un-life'.

{Hanna}  
_'I thought I'd let you know that these things take forever; I especially am slow.'_

I don't think I quite understood how big an impact Amadeus had on my life until he stood up to that freaky vampire for me. Like, it was such a simple gesture that you'd expect anyone to do it, but no one else did. So, yeah. I bet he doesn't even realize how much that meant to me. Not a lot of people have stood up for me before, so it was surprising and kinda touching. And I guess if I had to pick one specific event where Jernigan's had to come to my rescue and save my sorry ass, that'd have to be my favorite. I mean, it takes a lot of guts to stand up to a really angry, freaky vampire like he did, and add in the fact that it's _me_ you're defending, and it's like, whoa, someone cares. About _me_. That's kinda never happened before.

{…}  
_'I could go anywhere with you, and I'd probably be happy.'_

I don't mind tagging along with Hanna as he goes about his day, be it grocery shopping or just taking a walk. I enjoy his company, and it's nice to know that he can have some normalcy in his rather unorthodox lifestyle. It's…relaxing? No, that's not it. I suppose it's more comforting, if anything, to know that he's safe from harm. It's genuinely interesting to see how he interacts with regular people so readily, as if he didn't meddle with the supernatural at all. And yet I serve as constant reminder to him and everyone he meets that he is not a normal person. I don't think he minds, and it seems that he enjoys my presence as much as I enjoy his. It's hard to explain, but I think being around someone so readily accepting is different, but nice. He doesn't think twice about my undead nature when most people double-take, and the fact that he took me in without second thought only adds to his charm.

I think Hanna could lead me to the edge of the world and maybe even a little farther, and I'd be content to follow.

{Hanna}  
_'I'm glad I didn't die before I met you.'_

Otherwise my life would've been like, totally lame. Seriously. My life has gotten so much better since Conor came around, it's unbelievable. He cooks, cleans, and sticks around like no one else has before. Sure, he has nowhere else to go and has no memory of any previous friends and things to go on, but that doesn't mean he has to stay with me. He could always leave and like, I dunno, try and find out more about himself and who he used to be. I'm not saying that I don't like having him around! Naw, in fact, if it weren't for him I'd probably be all alone. I'm such a clutz, I bet Conrad would've died if it weren't for Donnie. I wouldn't have hit Sassy Bat, Conrad wouldn't have gotten her blood, and she'd probably have eaten me, too. He's kept me, and the other people I drag along, alive long enough to meet new people and make friends.

Before Frank, I was alone; I didn't have friends 'cause I'm horrible in social settings, always rambling on about nothing and stuff- oh, there I go again. Ha. I guess I had Worth, but let's face it; he's not the best friend a guy like me could have. (He's such a creep!)

I wonder what my life would be like if he hadn't found one of my business cards I got printed on a whim; hadn't come to find me, and never met me at all, and I shudder to think that I might still be alone.

---

"Y'know, Ferdinand, I think you're pretty swell."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm. You're like, my best friend."

"I'm flattered."

"Heh. Sooooo, what does that make me to you?"

"Well, I guess that makes you my best friend, too."

"That's awesome; I have a zombie for a best friend. MAN THAT'S SO AWESOME. You're awesome."

"I suppose that makes you awesome as well."

"Gosh, you spoil me."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Inspired by the song 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes.


End file.
